


Love the way you hate me

by Tiffany1502



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany1502/pseuds/Tiffany1502
Summary: Who said love could not come from hate?





	Love the way you hate me

**Author's Note:**

> When I listened to the song "Love the way you hate me" from Like a storm, I immediately thought about Kidou and Fudou.  
> It was hard to capture the whole song with only some lyrics, so feel free to listen to this amazing song! I think it fits sooo well their relationship (with Fudou's point of view especially).
> 
> So I hope you'd like reading as much as I liked writing it :3
> 
> Enjoy !

Hate.

Whenever Fudou felt that crimson look on him, it was easy for him to guess what it was screaming. After all, he didn't need to see them to guess the veil of emotions that flew over the surface of those scarlet eyes.

And each time, he enjoyed it.

_I love the way you hate me_

Every aggressively spoken word was like a bulwark that he could build between them. And every sketchy smile was, however, like the imperative need of his soul to demolish this invisible concrete block.

If the hatred he guessed behind those goggles was divine, the adrenaline that flowed through his veins as they both ran on the field made him, each time, feel even more alive. And just for that, he would keep acting as he always had. As they always had.

When his feet slipped on the dirt floor of the ground, nothing mattered. The deprecatory glances did not penetrate his field of vision; just as the accusing words that flew in the air wasn't important enough to reach him.

_You say I'm a freak_

_I say I am free_

Things had changed a lot since their first meeting. Since their second too. Fudou could not say for how long now their relationship had taken this turn. The tension that charged the air at the beginning of Inazuma Japan, when they were confronted, had given way to a very different tension. To a tension they were the only ones able to perceive.

Or maybe it was because the air could look so abruptly sweet only when they were alone.

"Kidou! Fudou! We'll be eating soon, are you coming? You're the only ones missing!" Endou's voice echoed from the steps leading to the ground.

They both considered themselves for a short second, before Kidou spoke, in a voice as powerful as the goalkeeper's. "We'll stay here a little longer, we'll join you later!"

He did not need to question Fudou about his willingness to go back eating or to stay. He _knew_ it. Because that was how they were, after all.

Few words. Few acts.

Many acts?

"Do you plan on keep being lost in your thoughts for a long time?"

Fudou's words had the merit of snatching him away from these futile thoughts, allowing him to realize that he had remained motionless, one foot on the ball.

"Is it a habit of yours, _Kidou-kun_ , to daydream like that?"

His brows furrowed behind his goggles, while a thin smile appeared in the corner of his lips. _This_ smile, though not warm, which broke every time the bulwark that Fudou was trying to build.

_Take another shot at me_

_I love the way you hate me_

Once again, the air had been covered with this magnificence that they both loved and hated at the same time. This tension charged with feelings which they could not put the slightest word on.

Fudou would probably always enjoy the clenching face of his teammate when he approached too close to take the ball. Enjoy how much his lips told him to back away, while his soul screamed, asking him to stay, to come closer. Enjoy shivers that he guessed slipping on his body when their hands touched despite themselves in an innocent and involuntary contact.

_You say I'm insane_

_I say you're afraid_

Once again, Kidou's face started to wear this delicate – and yet almost imperceptible – pink hue that he loved so much. Fudou did not need to let out a single word nor to ask any questions to understand.

Few words. Many acts.

Too many acts, probably. And not enough words.

The memory of lips looking for each other, out of sight. Of hands that finds their way and clutch together with both delicacy and envy at the same time. Of repressed, not assumed eyes contacts.

Those red cheeks were definitely just as divine as this hate hidden behind goggles.

Disturbed by the tension that was flying around him, Kidou missed the ball which was shot with the same ardor as what his teammate's feelings contained, and soon it drove further away from the field. Fudou's lips stretched in a thin smile in front of this sight.

It was only when the strategist left the dirt ground to go looking for it that they both realized that the darkness of the night was now swallowing the place. The lampposts posted all around the field had allowed to hide the slow disappearance of the sun, while they were too focused on the ball and the presence of the other to notice it.

After seemingly endless seconds while Kidou, drowning in the darkness, still wasn't coming back, Fudou began to walk slowly in the direction he had previously taken.

"Kidou, you bring it or what?"

A groan of discontent reached his ears and, although dubious, Fudou went in its direction. His eyes, soon finally used to the night, distinguished the silhouette he was looking for, actually illuminated by the soft whitish light of the moon. Kidou seemed to let his eyes slide across the horizon absently, looking for the missing ball.

"You find it or what?" Fudou said, his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

"No, why did you shoot with this strength?"

The brown hair boy shrugged his shoulders as a response, before breaking the few meters that separated them with long strides. Kidou made a slight recoil, and the pale rays of the moon allowed Fudou to see him frowning a little.

"You're not even looking for it, you're just running away from me."

"And why would I run away from you?"

Hands avoiding each other.

Eyes dodging each other.

_I'd rather be a freak than be a fake_

Ground hiding under feet.

Bodies finally being like magnets.

_Tell me I'm a freak_

_Tell me I'm a creep_

Skins touching each other.

Breaths asking to merge together.

Lips looking for each other.

_Hate me_

Burning skins.

Mingled breaths.

Inseparable lips.

_I get stronger from the pain._

Breathing, feverish breaths.

Time seemed to slide at a crazy pace, as if to match the rhythm of their heartbeats. Far away, it seemed that Endou's voice was calling their names, without a doubt because of their absence at this late hour of the evening.

They should go back. Probably.

Then, one last time, Fudou revelled in the taste of these lips in front of him, just for a second. In the smile that slowly stretched them. In the sight of those flushed cheeks that crashed on his retina – but at this very moment, he could guess he may be the same, after all.

And tomorrow, again, they would act as if nothing had existed.

And no doubt they would start again, tirelessly.

"I hate you for that, Fudou..."

_I love the way you hate me._

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't forget to let a comment, it would mean a lot for me, really <3 I hope you enjoyed!  
> Translating was hard, especially the end xD so please tell me if I made any mistake c:


End file.
